federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2406
This page chronicles posts #20851-20970 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2406. *FP - April, 2406 *FP - June, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Going out to dinner with MICHAL JESYN, MATILDA WEISS and him talk about her trip on the Fenrir and his placement in intell before he offers to be anything she needs her to be. When CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is invited to NOAH ALMIN’s house, he helps him set up some big gifts for JASILOS VIOBAHN=ALMIN and NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN. While there, NOAH notices NATALIE gets up on the roof from the treehouse and goes to help her but falls off. NOAH is brought to the hospital where HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA sees if he is okay and talks to him about work. CONNOR remains at the house where MARIAME FUKUSHIMA arrives and they talk about the past with his father. Back from Valiant business, KENNEDY FROBISHER talks to INDIRA FROBISHER and informs her that he is going to let her free by way of giving her a divorce. SUROK is in temporal finishing up some business before his wedding when he runs into ELLIANA TREDWAY and talks to her about the other side of the Parker story. MOIRA HEDRIN has breakfast with SAJAN DEVRIX before she talks to CEDRIC FROBISHER again and makes him her official page. CEDRIC goes home to find out about the divorce from INDIRA but he and CARSTEN FROBISHER are kind of excited to look for a new father. ABBOTT THAY finally breaks his silence with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and talks to her like nothing happened while planning a birthday gathering for his niece/nephew. PATRICK REESE is surprised when CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to him about Connor and more so when he asks to have Connor as a guard at the June gala. WILLIAM BELL goes on a hike with MEGAN SPARKS and they further their relationship. ANNALISE SAVOI finally finds out about her son and his sexcapades before talking to JACKSON MOYER about Zavala. REESE finally calls in CONNOR and talks to him about the new request as well as gossiping about the Frobisher’s. ZAVALA LIU wakes up from sleeping and sees NOAH in bed with her and asks about what happened with him and her own incident with Andy. ANNALISE then contacts ANDRUS SAVOI and ZAVALA and talks to her young girl about what happened before giving her blessing. Second Week During lunch out, PATRICK REESE learns more about KENNEDY FROBISHER and the boys jealously over Connor before talking about more personal things that Kennedy had been holding in for some time. NERYS DORR is packing up for their trip to Bajor in June when she talks to MARCUS WOLFE about RAHNE DHAJA. KATAL DHAJA drops the girl off and Marcus surprises his daughter with a Buzzit toy. RAHNE drawns a picture of how she met Bumbles which concerns MARCUS because of the deep and academic content his daughter should not have been able to know. On a case, MARLINA BELL and BENEDICT HUGHES solve how a man seemed to die by accident but that it was very much intentional. MARCUS talks to KATAL about Rahne and some of the things that were popping up as she encourages him to ask more questions. JAMES MUNROE is surprised by INDIRA FROBISHER’s confession about the divorce and offers to be there more if she is interested. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE head to pick up his new puppy Roxy and discuss when they are going to get married, settling on new year’s day 2410. CEDRIC FROBISHER runs into MICHAL JESYN and they have lunch out before he is able to practice some of his political learnings. When NOAH ALMIN and MOLLY O’BRIEN get together, he lets it slip he can’t take painmeds because of previous drug problems and she finds out more about his past. MARCUS talks to RAHNE once more and finds out more about the story, including a man she met and a spotted wolf who was with her at Lobring. CONNOR is on an errand for Captain Reese when he runs into MARLINA and follows her to a seedy bar, saving her when things get rough and she forms a bit of a crush. MARCUS gets a communication from BENJAMIN who tells him about the texts which make his father worry even more. The night before leaving, MATILDA WEISS stays at MICHAL’s apartment and after a movie tensions snap and they are intimate. ANTHONY says his goodbyes too and enjoys some sexy time with DELANEY ALMIN. Third Week At the psychology building, KALAL ELBRUNNE talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, introducing himself and explaining the situation involving his life in the future. ELLIANA TREDWAY and MATILDA WEISS say their goodbyes before parting ways on Utopia Plentia. MARCUS WOLFE wants to test a theory and see if RAHNE DHAJA will remembering anything from a recreation of ancient Bajor and is surprised when she does. ELLIANA is at work when she collapses and THEODORA KAHLER has to get LINCOLN TREDWAY to escort her to the medical building. Elli is put on medical leave for the remainder of her pregnancy. Concerned about information she got from Noah, MOLLY O’BRIEN talks to JAMES MUNROE and gets the scoop on her date’s nefarious past. KALAL continues to probe into the people at the psychology building by asking ANNA to give him the scoop on some of the officers – including a potentially alcoholic ex-officer. When JACKSON MOYER is having problems getting information from a Bijani extremist, her calls in SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE for her for ever mind excursion. ABBOTT THAY has a moment of confession to TAEVYN WOODS, telling her exactly why he is in the mental hospital. Fourth Week Finishing up his work on the movies for the summer, CEDRIC FROSBISHER talks to EDWARD ELBRUNNE about being his new father now Kennedy is out of the picture, but Eddie explains the situation with his own wife. Ready to go home and feeling better, NOAH ALMIN talks to JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN, planning to get their car up and running; however, he is concerned when Natalie has been avoiding him. Now with information on NOAH, MOLLY O’BRIEN confronts him during a lunch. He explains his side and she explains she is open but may need more time. MARLINA BELL has a crush on CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and has plans on talking to him but has trouble getting BENEDICT HUGHES help. Either way, they have lunch together and she tries to flirt. CONNOR is on a lunch break at work when he runs into PATRICK REESE and CASTEN FROBISHER. He makes friends with the kid, seeing him kind of like a nephew now he was adopted by Reese. TRINITI UBILIX posts JACKSON MOYER at the registrar’s office and MICHAL JESYN is there to introduce them. Cardassia Plots First Week At the Bern-Munroe house, JORET VENIK is working on the landscaping when ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) makes veiled threats about getting his hands to himself. Third Week Looking for a new job, HOIT UULI applies to JORET VENIK’s paintball course and gets interviewed. Realizing his academy experience could be valuable, he asks DURAS VENIK to give the okay before Hoit is hired. Giving an interview for his Kronman II movie, YORKIN DAMAR is shocked when the host surprises him with pictures of his wife having a potential affair. YORKIN goes home and gets into a violent confrontation with MIRIANA DAMAR, almost beating her then relapsing but they talk it through. Fourth Week Worried about his temper, YORKIN DAMAR seeks out his Grandfather YORKIN KORINAS and tells him what happened and they arrange for him to see a therapist at the Korinas residence. JORET VENIK has some free time and talks to JEVRIN VENIK, catching up before there is a big news story about him and his philandering ways with Legate’s wives. As more people bring attention to it, he starts getting calls and communications from people in the press. CYDJA BERN talks to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) about a communication from James asking to have the kids over, as well as plans on getting married in one week. Bajor Plots Second Week Calling BENJAMIN WOLFE to her office, OPAKA SULLAN talks to him about this strange find in Lonar about a Rokai Monastery before explaining there are some allusions to Dax/Rahne and text that continues to appear. BENJAMIN goes house hunting with KARYN WOLFE before finding the house he had in his dream with Dax and they decide to buy it. Third Week Settling into the station life, MALCOM PARKER runs into BENJAMIN WOLFE and confesses his life experience with him hoping to be friends. Benjamin isn’t exactly sure but is open to giving the guy a chance. BENJAMIN gets word he has been promoted to Commander and surprises KARYN WOLFE with the news before they ask LAUREN AL-KHALID to babysit so they can go out and celebrate. Fourth Week Trying to get a job secured, KAHANA TAMBE has an interview with Xindi CORO and quickly realizes the guy is going to be hard to work with. LAUREN AL-KHALID is surprised by her nephew ISAAC AL-KHALID who is on the planet for the summer and working as a guard for his Uncle Zahir. Vulcan Plots Second Week Preparing for the ceremony, SUROK and J’PEL talk of the future and how when he is finished at the Academy he has plans on going back on the Fenrir. At the ceremony itself, SUROK is surprised to see J’Pel’s father Soral there and invites him to stay (May 08, 2406). USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Finishing up final things, JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD talk about the staff and everything they need to accomplish before leaving Bajor. Third Week Finally taking off for their mission, JANA KESS PORGOIT and JANA KORVIN talk about their CMO and making time for each other in the midst of hectic orders. When BRYAN COMPTON finds MATILDA sleeping at her desk, they make time to hang out and he makes her food before letting her stay the night. Fourth Week Back from work, MATILDA WEISS talks to CATHERINE WEISS, her grandmother, and discuss the idea of taking her on a tour of Bajor before they leave. BRYAN COMPTON is thinking about his girl troubles and tutors JOVANA NADIS about how to be a good bartender but going over a ‘hypothetical’ situation where he has a crush on a girl named ‘Hattie.’ MATILDA surprises BRYAN with a retro hoverbike build bought by Tony in hopes of encouraging his talents before she commissions a special light for the babies room. #05 May, 2406 #05 May, 2406 #05 May, 2406